Hopes And Dreams
by DarlingsBlueOrchid
Summary: "... Es el fin..." ¿Cómo creen que Frisk se sintió en su batalla contra Asriel? Este es mi punto de vista... Drabble Songfic(?)


**Hola! -Aqui vengo a traer un Drabble Songfic de Undertale, es una version de como vi la batalla con Asriel, ademas de la letra que puse ahi, la escribi yo misma, pero claro, me inspire de la letra de una chica llamada "CamyCat". En fin...**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale pertenece al gran TobyFox!**

* * *

.

.

.

El pequeño humano que cayó al Underground estaba perplejo… Flowey se había convertido en alguien llamado Asriel, y quería borrar la existencia usando el poder de las almas humanas… Parecía que todo estaba perdido. Con cada ataque, perdía más salud, sentía que perecería allí mismo… Ya le quedaba muy poca energía. Sintió que moriría allí. Pero escuchó algo… Su alma se había roto… Cerró sus ojos por un momento, aceptando la muerte y lo primero que vio…

"*heh…. niño, no te rindas. esto es muy fácil. sólo cree en ti…-" Era Sans… Animándolo, apoyándolo…

"*HUMANO! ¡SE QUE PUEDES HACERLO! ¡YO CREO EN TI!-" Papyrus…

"*Humano! Escúchame bien, si pierdes ante este tonto, ¡No te lo perdonaré! Eres mucho más fuerte que eso! ¡Fuiste capaz de pasarme! ¿¡Acaso no es suficiente para vencer a este raro!?-" Undyne…

"*Mi niño… No temas… Estamos aquí para apoyarte…-" Toriel…

"*H-hey! ¡N-no te detengas! ¿¡N-no te rindas, ok!?-" Alphys…

"*Humano… Por favor… No te rindas… Tienes una fuerza increíble… Con tu PIEDAD, puedes vencer a esta bestia. Por el futuro de los humanos y los monstruos… Mantente DETERMINADO…-" Asgore...

.

.

.

*… Amigos… Yo…- El pequeño humano, no sabe cómo, sintió los corazones de sus amigos y el de todos los monstruos latiendo cómo uno… Sintió una gran energía… Sus sueños… Sus esperanzas… Su amistad… Su PIEDAD… Todo… Podía escuchar a todos los monstruos animándolo, dándole una razón para seguir adelante…-

*… Eh? ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?- Asriel preguntó algo sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… El alma del humano volvió a unirse…

*Me rehuso… No permitiré que ganes. En este momento… Puedo sentir cómo todos creen en mí… Eso… Me llena de DETERMINACION…-

Asriel:

Es el fin…

Del mundo…

No puedes GUARDAR, ni replicar…

Ven aquí…

Junto a mí…

Enfréntame, niño Humano…

El mundo, es mío,

Y lo destruiré hoy,

No podrás, derrotarme,

¡Niño te veré caer!

Veo tus intenciones, no podrás lograr tu cometido,

Borraré tu mundo y quedarás devastado y sin amigos,

No importa si intentas PERDONARME, eso no te servirá,

¿Por qué sigues intentando?

¡Ríndete ahora niño humano!

Frisk:

Escúchame, te puedo ayudar,

No tienes que hacer todo esto,

No me importa lo que me pase,

Seguiré intentando vencerte,

Pondré toda mi alma en ello, ¡Lograré traerte a salvo!

¡No dejare que destruyas todo, solo escucha mi llamado!

Los monstruos:

No te rindas todos creemos en ti,

Tienes que seguir intentando,

Aférrate a tus sueños, toma tu esperanza,

Tienes que seguir jugando,

¡No te rindas todos creemos en ti,

Tienes que seguir intentando!

¡Aférrate a tus sueños, toma tu esperanza,

Tienes que seguir jugando!

Frisk:

Dame tu mano compañero, saldremos de aquí con un gesto,

Siente mi gran DETERMINACION,

Ven, vamos a resolver esto,

Asriel:

¡No iré contigo, no lo haré!

¡Te destruiré junto a todo!

¿Qué es esto que siento en mi interior?

¡¿Qué poder es el que tienen estas almas…?!

Los monstruos:

… El poder más grandioso es el PERDON,

Escúchalo pues tiene algo de valor…

Frisk:

Mi verdadera intención es la amistad,

No te defraudaré sólo ven conmigo,

Te enseñaré la fuerza de la PIEDAD,

¡Te mostraré que la vida vale la pena!

Los monstruos:

Los humanos no son tan malos,

¡Vamos todos creemos en ti…!

¡… Frisk…!

.

.

.

*Vaya…! Al parecer fue sólo un sueño… No puedo creer que hayan pasado 2 años desde mi batalla contra Asriel… Me pregunto… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieran apoyado mis amigos…? ¿Hubiera muerto? Probablemente…-

*Mi niño! ¡Tus amigos han venido a visitarte! ¿Qué les digo?-

*Espera mamá! ¡Ya voy!-

.

.

.

Tienes una hermosa vida, una gran mamá, un gran papá, unos grandes amigos… Ese sentimiento de querer protegerlos… De querer amarlos… De querer estar ahí para ellos… Ese sentimiento… Te llena de "DETERMINACION…"

FIN


End file.
